Daichi Matsushita
Daichi Matsushita '''was a character in High School Life of Hell. He held the title of '''Super High School Level Surfer. His family was related to Hawaiians, and he learned how to surf while visiting there, which would eventually earn him his title. Appearance Daichi is a tall, built young man who usually dons a simple black tank top and khakis combo. He also wears a seashell necklace along with a seashell bracelet on each wrist. He has red eyes and dark brown hair. Personality Daichi is a fun-loving, athletic young man. He enjoys having fun and enjoying his life, and thinks that others should as well. He likes to dance and would throw a party in a moment’s notice if asked. This fun-loving attitude of his, however, also makes him rather irresponsible in some instances. However, he knows his responsibilities and wouldn’t completely disregard them just for a good time, in most situations. He also enjoys most athletic activities, and appreciates a good competition. He can be a bit crude at times, and has a bit of an easy-to-trip anger. If you offend him or get on his bad side, he will not easily forget it nor calm down for a short amount of time. This makes him generically hot-headed, and any insult to his pride or abilities could result in physical violence between him and whoever set him off. However, this is rare, for he does not prefer harming others. He has a bit of an ego when it comes to his abilities and competing, but he would rather just have fun than vent over a loss. However, sometimes this can make him dense. History Pre-Imprisonment Daichi lived in Japan for the majority of his childhood. He had relatives who lived in Hawaii in America, however, and his family and himself always flew there each summer to visit with them. While visiting, his grandfather told him all sorts of things about the lore and traditions of Hawaiians. Daichi was amazed by the difference in Japanese and Hawaiian ways of life, and was most specifically intrigued by the stories having to do with the ocean. His grandfather taunt him how to surf, and even helped him make his own surf-board. At first, Daichi had trouble learning; but with enough practice he grew in skill and found it to be his passion. Every summer after learning, he entered competitions to show off his skill in both Japan and other regions of the world. However, during the rest of the year, he had to stay in Japan with his parents and attend regular high school. He would rather be surfing, but it was his responsibility to help out with his family. He is quite well known among teenage surfers, but he still has a ways to go before he can enter big-name tournaments freely. He was invited to attend Heaven’s Summit Academy at the age of 16. He readily accepted, knowing the school’s reputation for excellence. He attended the school for a year, along with the others. High School Life of Hell He was not bothered by Monokuma's threats at first, thinking no one would ever kill another in the school. He tried to have fun despite his situation, trying his best to help the others find a way out. He was swayed by the first motive, and knew he had to get out of the school to see if Monokuma’s picture of the drained ocean was real or not. The ocean was the one thing that ever made him happy, his career in surfing nothing without the body of water. So, he planned to kill Katsuro, leaving her a note to meet him in the library that night and stealing a kitchen knife during the night. However, Neil found the note instead of Katsuro, and met him there. He was not expecting this and was stunned while Neil tried to talk him out of his despair. He didn’t listen to the butler, and decided to just kill him instead of Katsuro. However, he didn’t expect Neil to catch his wrists, and ultimately Daichi's struggling with his opponent caused his throat to get slit, and he died after stumbling back into a book shelf from the blood loss. Relationships Neil Ingram Daichi was not too much of a fan of Neil, and it seemed the same was true for the butler about him. The surfer found him creepy, because he caught him staring at Katsuro very often and sometimes even ushering her away from others before they rounded a corner to greet them. Though, the biggest interaction they seemed to have was when Neil found out his plan to kill Katsuro, and stopped him, killing the surfer himself instead. Katsuro Yukimura Katsuro was Daichi's supposed to-be victim. He was nothing but nice to her and showed no signs of ill-will towards her before that faithful night that Neil murdered him, however. Was this just because he was a good actor, or was it a clue to something more?Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male